


Conversations With The Departed

by orphan_account



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is just based on the Escape the Night Season 4 teaser when all the dead guests are in their "Exhibits". It's just if the guests could communicate with each other telepathically, and some Collector stuff.  By the time I finish this, Season 4 Episode 1 has probably come out, so this may not be accurate, but who cares, lol.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an updated version of "Conversations with the Departed" on my Wattpad account. Just a few grammar fixes and more accurate stuff.

As Justine tries to run away from demise, suddenly Marvin the Groundskeeper grabs Justine. "JOEY DON'T LET THEM DO THIS!" Justine would shout and cry. The others grab Justine as they place her inside the coffin.

"This is sick!" Joey would shout to the others. They slam the coffin close as Justine continues to scream in fear. They would start covering the coffin with the dirt as Justine would continue to scream.

"Wait, do you guys hear that?" Lele asked. It suddenly got very quiet. "She stopped." As the artifact comes out, they grab it and walk away. Justine laid on the wood of the coffin, still crying. 

* * *

It was hours until she finally died when she did, she awoke to darkness. She couldn't move, she couldn't do anything. Justine then noticed she was standing on something. A wheelbarrow. She felt herself being rolled into a room, but before she entered it, Justine fell down, crashing to the floor.

"Oh, that sucks." The Collector would say. She'd start dragging Justine to the room and laid her on the table.

"You know, I actually predicted you'd be here first. But I never thought you'd actually would." The Collector would start. "But just in case you would, I made you this new outfit!" She'd take out an outfit to show Justine.

"Oh wait, I forgot. Your eyes are closed. Hold on.." Justine felt something touch her eyes, then, she could finally see. She saw a figure standing in front of her, but she couldn't see what the figure looked like. Justine looked at the outfit in front of her, still unable to move.

"Now I'm going to change you out of your current outfit because it's hideous." The Collector said. Justine felt the figure's hand taking off her dress, headpiece, and fur jacket off her. He'd then put on her new outfit.

"But your hair is too blond, so I'm going to make it browner but still a little blond, okay, Justine?" Justine couldn't say anything, but she couldn't do anything to stop The Collector. He then dyed her hair more of a brown with hints of blond.

"And you're finished!" He'd say, pulling out a mirror. "What do you think?" Justine would look at herself in the mirror. She looked very different from her previous outfit, but she was more comfortable.

"Oh, sorry. Forgot you can't talk. Won't let you though." The Collector would say. The Collector would then make Justine stand, and look at her. "Time to pose you, I suppose."

He'd make Justine's arm straight down and make her hand go up. The Collector would bend her arm upwards, also bending her hand upwards. "Perfect!" She'd say. She would then carry Justine, and place her on a pedestal.

The Collector would place a glass case on the pedestal, encasing Justine. "Now, I'm very sorry your in a small space once again, and I know you're claustrophobic, but it's the only way my patrons won't touch you. But enjoy your stay here for all eternity!" He would say.

The Collector would then go back into her room, leaving Justine alone. "Oh my god.." Justine would think. It was quiet and she was alone. Justine had no one to talk to, but she couldn't talk anyway.

She stood there all by herself for who knows long. Until she heard The Collector come out from the room. "Alright, Justine! You won't be alone anymore! Because your good buddy Timothy has come!" The Collector said to her.

Justine would think to herself, "Oh god! Send him back!" The Collector would roll a wheelbarrow down near the entrance, as Justine would see Timothy with his eyes closed in front of her.

Justine watched Tim being rolled into the room, remembering that he's probably going to get a change in clothes.

After a couple of minutes, Timothy comes back with a new outfit, and he is placed on another pedestal, with a glass case encasing him. "You see, You and Tim died very far apart. Where are the others you ask?" He started.

"Well, they're in the North Wing, or the storage area. They wouldn't look too great here, that's why they are in the North Wing." She'd finish.

"But I hope you two enjoy each other's company! Because you're going to be here for a very long time."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just based on the Escape the Night Season 4 teaser when all the dead guests are in their "Exhibits". It's just if the guests could communicate with each other telepathically, and some Collector stuff. By the time I finish this, Season 4 Episode 1 has probably come out, so this may not be accurate, but who cares, lol.

"H8." Eva would say. Timothy would look at his board, seeing a solider in that spot. "Hit." He'd say. "Hit?" Eva would ask. "Yeah." Tim would pick up the gun, and place it by his head. He'd pressed the trigger and felt himself go limp.

* * *

Tim would be standing on his pedestal, trying to process what just happened. "Oh my god, I literally just died and in a new outfit AND with Justine?" Tim thought. And for some reason, Justine could hear him.

"Wait, Tim. Can you hear me?" She'd ask in her thoughts. Timothy would hear Justine and reply back in his thoughts. "Yeah." "If you don't mind me asking, how did you die?" Justine said in his thoughts.

"I got shot in the head playing Russian Roulette." He'd reply back. "Ouch." Justine would say. "Yeah." Timothy would reply back. "Who else died?" She'd ask. "Glozell, Sierra, Matt, then I did," said Timothy.

"But I know you killed Andrea, Justine." Timothy would say. "I did not!" Justine would reply back. "Yeah, you did!" Timothy would say. The argument went on for a couple of hours, until the Collector burst into the room.

"Will you guys shut up? I need my beauty sleep and it's 3 AM!" The Collector would say to them. "Well, it's your fault for adding TIM here." Justine would say in her thoughts.

"Will you guys stop it? I can't stand seeing my precious children fight." The Collector would say. "We aren't your children.." Justine would say. "Yeah.." said Tim. "Sh.." The Collector would say.

"It's okay my kiddies." Justine and Timothy would stay quiet. The Collector would then go back to her room, and supposedly, fall asleep.

For the whole year, Justine and Tim wouldn't talk to each other in their thoughts. They only time they did would be the occasional arguing, annoying the Collector.

Until then, no one else came. It was just Tim and Justine arguing. Until one day, something happened.

* * *

"Okay, children! A new person has arrived!" The Collector would say. "Wait, what?" Justine would ask.

"Joey invited more people and some died, so I'm going to be fetching the new person! Now you two will have someone else to talk to and won't argue with each other much!" The Collector would say happily.

The Collector would walk off. "Who do you think it is?" Justine would ask. "I don't know, I'm sick and tired of staying in this pose for almost a year." Timothy would reply. "You're luckier. I was the first one here," says Justine.

The Collector comes back with someone on its wheelbarrow. "Is that.." Justine would start. "That's Destorm Power." Timothy would finish Justine's sentence. "Oh god.." says Justine. A couple of minutes pass as The Collector comes back out with Destorm.

She'd place Destorm on another pedestal, encasing him with another glass case. "I didn't know what to do with you, Destorm, so I'm just keeping you with no pose." The Collector would say. The Collector would then leave the room.

"What the hell is this place.." Destorm would think. "It's sort of a museum." Justine would reply. "Wait, how did you hear my thoughts?" Destorm would ask, bewildered. "Don't know. We just can." Timothy would reply.

"How long have you guys been here?" asked Destorm. "About a year," answered Justine. "Goddamn," said Destorm. "How did you die, Destorm?" asked Tim. "Got shot in the chest with an arrow." He replied.

"Ouch," replied Justine. "But it's not as bad as mine." "How did you die, Justine?" Destorm would ask. "I got buried alive by betrayal. Tim was the main person who wanted me dead though because he thinks I killed his friend, which I didn't."

"Yes, you did Justine!" Tim would say. "Did not!" she'd say back. "Okay... How did you die, Tim?" "I got shot in the head playing Russian Roulette," answered Tim. "You got a quick death, unlike Justine who had to lay in that coffin for hours." Destorm would say.

"I suppose that's true." Tim would say. The Collector would walk back in. "I'm so happy my kiddies are getting along now!" The Collector would say. "WE AREN'T YOUR KIDS." Justine would reply back.

"Man, not being able to talk or move sucks." Destorm said. "Well, you just came while we've been here for a year." Tim would say. The Collector would once again leave the room. "Wait, where's Lauren and Jesse?" Destorm would ask.

"What do you mean?" asked Justine. "They died before me, so where are they?" replied Destorm. "Oh, probably in the North Wing, aka the Storage Room," Justine answered. "The reason they're there is that The Collector thinks they don't go well in his Museum and not workable with so it puts them there."

"Huh. Are we.. lucky then?" asked Destorm. "I don't know. I mean the storage room has more people." Tim says. "That's true," replies Destorm. The Collector would suddenly walk out again. "Alright so, another person died, but I'm not letting them stay here, so I'm putting them into the Storage Room." He'd say. The Collector would walk near the entrance, and come back with Liza Koshy on a wheelbarrow.

She'd be holding a megaphone, shouting, "TOTALLY NOT FORESHADOWING!"

"Oh my.." Justine would say. The Collector would wheelbarrow Liza to a different area behind them. After a couple of minutes, The Collector would then come back. "So, hope you are getting along kiddies, I'm going back to my room." He'd say. The Collector would go to his room.

"Why would she tell us that?" Justine asked. "No clue," replied Timothy. A couple of hours pass while Justine, Destorm, and Timothy talk to each other. However, Tim and Justine start arguing again as Destorm stays quiet.

And then suddenly, they hear a noise from a distance and stay quiet. The Collector would waltz out again with his wheelbarrow in hand. "What was that?" Tim asked. "Just another person. However.."

"This time... this person will be staying with you." The Collector would say with a smirk.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just based on the Escape the Night Season 4 teaser when all the dead guests are in their "Exhibits". It's just if the guests could communicate with each other telepathically, and some Collector stuff. By the time I finish this, Season 4 Episode 1 has probably come out, so this may not be accurate, but who cares, lol.

"Wait, what did I do? What did I do?" Tana would ask, as the Ice Guard came closer to Tana with its sword. The Ice Guard would slash it's sword into Tana's stomach, as she falls to the ground, dead.

"Oh my god, what just happened?!" Gabbie would shout. "She'd dead! I thought one of them was supposed to die, not her!" 

* * *

Tana felt herself rolling somewhere, but she wasn't moving. In fact, she couldn't move or talk. And then, she stopped moving. "My my.. how pretty you are." A voice would say. "Who the hell is this?" Tana would think. She felt as if someone was staring at her, creepily. "Perv." She'd think.

"Jeez, that's not nice, Tana. I'm just looking at your body features to see if the outfit I made for you would fit!" The voice would say. Tana felt that she was moving again. "But just for you, I'll let you see the museum exhibits so far!" The voice would say.

She felt something touch her eyes until she could see. What Tana saw shocked her. She saw other YouTubers in a glass chamber in poses. "Oh, my gosh.." Tana would think. "Yeah, I know. They're beautiful!" The voice would say. 

Tana saw a figure in front of her, but she couldn't make out its features. "That." The Collector would say, pointing to a dirty blonde haired female. "Is Justine Ezarik." "And that." The Collector would say pointing at the man wearing colorful clothes. "Is Timothy Delaghetto."

The Collector would then move onto Destorm. "I'm guessing you know who he is, so I'm just going to skip him." The Collector would say. 

"Oh my.. is that Tana?" Destorm would ask. "I'm guessing so." Tim would say. "Another person with us. Isn't that great," says Justine sarcastically. The Collector would wheelbarrow Tana into a room, and lay her down on a table.

"Now honestly, I don't really like your outfit. It's ugly and plain, so I made you a much better outfit." The Collector took out a cowgirl like outfit. "See, isn't this much better?" It'd say. Tana couldn't say anything.

Tana felt hands touching her body on her hips. She felt her dress leaving her body, and new clothes being put on her. Tana also felt a hat being put on her. The Collector would make Tana stand, and look at her body. 

"How pretty." He'd say. It would take out a mirror for Tana to show her new outfit. She looked like a cowgirl pretty much. 

"Time to pose you, darling!" The Collector would say. She'd raise Tana's arm, making two fingers up like a finger gun. "Bang!" She'd say. The Collector would do the same thing with her other arm, but pointing down. "Perfect!" 

The Collector would carry Tana to a pedestal next to Destorm, and encase her with a glass chamber. "Oh my god oh my god!" Tana would think to herself, panicking. "Hey, Tana, it's going to be okay." A voice said in her thoughts that sounded like Justine.

"How did you hear me?" Tana asked. "We don't know, we just can," Tim said. "W-What is this place? And how did you two get here?" Tana would ask, still panicking. 

"Well, this is a museum sort of place. And we're the exhibits." Justine started. "The other dead people are in the North Wing, or the storage area because they don't fit well in the museum," Justine says.

"Wait, why are you two here?" Tana asks, talking to Tim and Justine. "Joey invited us to a Dinner Party celebrating him getting a house. But then we died." Tim answered. 

"How did you guys die?" Tana asked. "Well, you know how I died, Tana." Destorm would say. "Wasn't asking you." She'd say back. "Well, I died by getting shot in the head playing Russian Roulette," says Tim.

"Goddamn, Tim." Tana would reply. "He didn't have it as bad as me. I got fricken buried alive." Justine would say. "Oh my god Justine, how long did it take for you to die?" Tana asked. "A couple of hours." She'd answer.

"I was also the first one here. So that's totally nice." Justine would also say. "Oh my god, how uncomfortable are you?" Tana would ask. "What's with all these questions?" Destorm would ask. "I don't know? Maybe I just literally died and came to a random museum out of nowhere?" says Tana, talking back to Destorm.

"Wait.. she has a point. Where is this museum? Justine would ask. "Hawaii, maybe. Or Hell, whichever." Destorm would reply, then laugh. "Why are we in Hell though?" asked Tim. Suddenly, The Collector would burst into the room. "Kiddies, I have your piece names!" She'd say.

The Collector would be holding small sheets of paper with writing on them. "I've also got these crystal ball things and the holders to place them at your feet! Not going to tell you why though. It would ruin the surprise." The Collector would say eagerly.

The Collector would raise up the glass chamber encasing them, adding the crystal ball holder and the crystal ball at their feet. It'd place the glass chamber back on, encasing them once more, grabbing the small sheets of paper.

"So I've decided to name you guys as my pieces for the museum, so I hope you like them!" The Collector would say. While the gang would stay quiet. "Justine!" He'd say, smacking the piece of paper on her glass chamber near the top.

"You're now The Adventurer!" The Collector would then walk to Tim. "Ah, Timothy. Timothy, Timothy, Timothy. You seem like a troublemaker, so you're now The Con Man!" says The Collector, smacking the name tag on the glass chamber. 

The Collector would then walk to Destorm. "Ah, Destorm! You seem to always speak what's on your mind, no matter what, but you're also pretty bad, making it ironic. But who cares! I'm making you The Enforcer!" The Collector would smack the name tag once more on the glass chamber.

"Jesus this lady is chipper." Timothy would say to the others. "I can hear you, Tim!" She'd say, walking over to Tana. "Tana, you beautiful girl. I am giving you the role of The Pin-Up Girl!" The Collector would say, then once more for the last time, smacking the name tag on the glass chamber.

"So, another dead person has died, and this time they're going to stay with you!" says The Collector. She'd take her wheelbarrow going to the entrance, then coming back to the gang.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome.." Drum roll music would come out of nowhere in the museum.

"Gabbie Hanna!"


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just based on the Escape the Night Season 4 teaser when all the dead guests are in their "Exhibits". It's just if the guests could communicate with each other telepathically, and some Collector stuff. By the time I finish this, Season 4 Episode 1 has probably come out, so this may not be accurate, but who cares, lol.

As Gabbie tries to solve the last puzzle, she noticed Alex standing up. "Alex, no!" Gabbie would shout. Alex walked to the lever, pulling it down. Steam from the machine would blast out as the Promethean would grab Alex. 

"GABBIE!" Alex shouted multiple times. "Wait, listen!" Gabbie would shout, as the Promethean would edge closer to her. Gabbie would be pushed down by the other Promethean. Alex, still screaming Gabbie's name watched in horror as the Promethean dug deep in Gabbie's chest.

The Promethean's hand reached out, revealing a blood-red heart. Gabbie's heart. Blood dripped down from the Promethean's hand. It seemed as if the heart was still beating, but the Promethean squeezed it.

It handed Gabbie's heart to Cedric, as the other Promethean would drag Alex away. Gabbie's lifeless body laid dead on the metal floor.

* * *

As the others watched Gabbie being wheelbarrowed in from their peripheral vision, they asked each other something. "How do you think she died?" Justine asked. "Who knows." Tana would reply.

"Poor Gabbie.." Destorm replied, who actually sounded like he cared. About 15 minutes passed until The Collector came back with Gabbie in a new outfit. She was wearing a silver dress with light pink accents. Her hair was shorter and blond instead of purplish-blue.

She was wearing a bunch of necklaces and in a dramatic pose. He'd place Gabbie in the back, away from the others, staring at Tana. She'd encase her in a glass chamber as he did with the others, then grabbing a label.

"Gabbie, I pictured you to be a Hollywood Star, so that's what your role is!" The Collector would smack the label with her role title on her glass chamber. "Oops, forgot about your crystal ball." She'd say, running into his room coming back with a crystal ball and the holder.

He'd lift the glass chamber off Gabbie, and place the crystal ball and holder by her feet. The Collector would place the glass chamber back on the pedestal. "Oh my god, what the hell is this place!" Gabbie would think.

"It's a museum." Someone's voice would say in her head. "How did you hear that? And who is it?" Gabbie would say in her thoughts, though it felt weird. "It's Destorm. And we can hear it because.. we don't actually know." 

"Wait, can everyone hear this conversation?" Gabbie asked. "Eyup." said a different voice. "Who's that?" Gabbie asked. "Justine," Justine replied. "This is so confusing.." says Gabbie. "Yeah, it is." another voice would say. 

"Now who's t-" Gabbie got cut off. "It's Timothy." "Gabbie, how did you die?" Justine asked. "Oh, that also reminds me. How did you die, Tana?" 

Gabbie started. "I got my heart ripped out by a Promethean." "Ouch," Justine replied. "I got buried alive." Tana then started to talk. "I got slashed in the stomach by an Ice Guard for no reason." 

"Actually, Tana. Joey and Andrea had to choose someone to betray and they chose you." Gabbie said. Tana would stay silent. "Oh, my gosh.." Destorm says. 

"Gabbie, notice how we both had brutal deaths?" Justine asked. "Yeah." Gabbie replied. "We should make a club for anyone else who has a brutal death. What do you think?" Gabbie stopped and thought for a moment.

"Yeah, sure. That'd be fun," she answered. "Great!" Justine said excitedly. "Also, Tana?" Gabbie asked. "Yes, Gabbie?" she'd ask back. 

"The pose I'm in is staring at the light and my eyes hurt. I can also see yours and Destorm's ass a little." Gabbie said.

"Gabbie!" both Tana and Destorm would say, shocked. "What? I'm just telling the truth. Also, why am I the only one in the back?" Everyone would laugh, as they would continue talking to each other.

The Collector would come back out with a chair, set it up in the middle, and sit down. "You see, I'm getting bored and lonely, so I decided to talk with you guys!" he'd say. They would stay quiet. 

"Oh come on. You guys are all so talkative when I'm gone, but when I'm here, you stop talking?" The Collector would say sadly. "Oh well. Anyways, when I have enough of you here, I'm going to be opening my exhibit for the public!" 

"Wait, what?" Everyone would think. "Ah, you guys finally said something!" The Collector would say happily. "But what I said is true. I'll probably open it next week when all of you are here. Be prepared!" The Collector would walk in the room.

"I can't believe we're going to be shown to the public." Gabbie said. "Same here," replies Tana. After a couple of minutes of discussing what just happened, The Collector comes back with a hammer, nails, and a sign.

"What's she doing?.." Tim would ask. "No clue." Destorm would answer. The Collector would hit the nail into the doors with a hammer and hang the sign. He'd go back to his chair and sit down.

"Now, I just put up a sign saying 'Friends, family, and lovers of the deceased, this is not the museum for you. Go back, unless you want to go in. You have been warned.' That's what I was doing if you were wondering."

The Collector would grab her chair, and bring it to the room, leaving them. "Bitch, that lady is weird." Gabbie would say. "I second that," Tana says. 

"I'm sooooo uncomfortable." says Gabbie. "Yeah, you won't get used to it." Destorm says. Suddenly, The Collector came out with wheelbarrow in hand. "Well, you know what that means," Justine says.

"What does it mean?" Gabbie asks. "It means either a person is going to join us or go to the storage room." Timothy answers. "Wait, storage room?" asked Gabbie. "Yep." Destorm says.

"Where's that?" questions Gabbie. "The North Wing. That's where he puts the other dead guests because they won't fit well in her museum," answers Tim once more. "Oh jeez.. Well, at least the storage room has more people." 

"Hello, everyone! Today you're going to be joined by another person." The Collector says. Dramatic music would start playing with random instruments as The Collector goes to the entrance. 

After about 2 minutes, The Collector comes back with someone on the wheelbarrow. The dramatic music would then stop. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, here's Alex Wassabi!" A clapping noise background would be played through the museum.

"Why does this remind me of Disney?" Justine asked. "Because they always overuse the fake clap and laugh, duh." Fake laughing sounds would be heard. "Hey!" Gabbie says. 

However, Destorm would be hating himself. "OH HELL NAH. GET THIS BOY AWAY." He'd say, as fake laughing sounds would play.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just based on the Escape the Night Season 4 teaser when all the dead guests are in their "Exhibits". It's just if the guests could communicate with each other telepathically, and some Collector stuff. By the time I finish this, Season 4 Episode 1 has probably come out, so this may not be accurate, but who cares, lol.

"It might be taped up somewhere," Alex says. "Have we checked everything?" Suddenly, Andrea's voice could be heard. "Guys, I found it! I found the gem!" She says, running towards them, holding the gem in hand.

Alex stands, defeated. Knowing full well that he's about to die. The Dark Dimension Gatekeeper walks closer to Alex, knife in hand. "Alex, no!" Andrea says. The Gatekeeper grabs Alex, pinning him to the ground.

The Gatekeeper plunges it's knife into Alex's chest, killing him instantly. Joey, Andrea, and Tyler leave the dimension, leaving Alex alone, dead on the floor.

* * *

The group watches Alex being wheelbarrowed in. "And I thought this was a good place until Alex came." Destorm would say. "Wait, what happened between you two?" Tim would ask. "His girlfriend Lauren and I were in the same challenge." Destorm would start.

"He thinks I killed her because I beat her in a challenge, but one of us had to die anyway. So, I don't think he would've cared if I died anyway." Destorm finishes. "Wow," Justine says. "Yeah, it's shocking," says Gabbie.

"But Destorm, you still killed her.." Tana would start. "Just shut up, Tana." Replies Destorm. "Harsh," says Justine. Suddenly, a door opens. The Collector comes out, carrying Alex, the crystal ball and holder, and the label.

"Now now, I don't want you guys arguing again because I need my beauty sleep." The Collector would say, placing Alex on a pedestal, in the middle of Justine and Tim. He'd place the crystal ball at Alex's feet, and encase him in a glass chamber.

"Now, I know the beef that happened between you and Destorm because they've been talking about you." The Collector would say. "But now you're all dead, so I think it's best you move on." 

"Hell no!" Alex would say in his thoughts. "Alex, I can hear you." Destorm would say. "OH MY GOD DESTORM GET OUT." Alex would shout. "Now, now kiddies. I know no one can hear you but the other statues and me." The Collector would start.

"But I need my beauty sleep, so shut up." The Collector would then disappear. "And I thought I'd never see Destorm again." Alex would mutter. "Same here, Alex." Tim would say. "But instead of Destorm, it's Justine."

"I did not kill Andrea, Tim!" Justine would say. "Yes, you did, Justine!" Tim would reply back. Meanwhile, Destorm and Alex would be arguing, with Gabbie on Destorm's side. "Oh, your poor Lauren, too bad. She's dead!" says Destorm.

"Well so are you!" replies Alex. "Actually Lauren is in-" Tana would be cut off by both Destorm and Alex. "Shut up, Tana!" "I don't think so because I HAVE A FINGER GUN PEW PEW!" she'd say. "But it's not real..." says Justine. 

"Who knows, maybe it is. BANG!" says Tana. From that, everyone stays quiet for a couple of seconds, but soon later go back to arguing. The Collector reappears, with a chair in hand. "I hate seeing you guys arguing." The Collector says, sadly.

He'd fold his chair down, and walk over to Tana. "Hey, pretty girl." says The Collector. "You're such a perv," Tana says. "Oh shush. I was just going to tell you something." The Collector says. "Then tell me already," Tana says.

"The orbs. They're like cellphones, but can only be used twice every 24 hours." The Collector starts. "So, you can just call anyone in this room you want, but privately. So no one will intervene you guys talking in your thoughts." The Collector says.

"Really?" Tana asks. "Really." He says. "Also," he says before walking away. "You can talk to the people in the storage room. The storage room people's names are straight forward where you're looking on the glass. The patrons can't see it, only me and the other people. Also, only the dead, not the living." The Collector would finish, walking off.

"Guys!" she said, excitedly. Alex, Destorm, Justine, and Tim all stop arguing. "What is it, Tana?" They asked, not hearing the conversation between The Collector and Tana, due to arguing. "These crystal balls." She'd start.

"What about them?" Alex asked. "You can communicate with people privately with these. Also, you can communicate with the people in the storage room. All you have to do is think of the person's name, and you can talk to them. They have to be dead though." Tana finishes.

"Oh. So that's why names keep popping up in front of me." Justine says. "Huh. Are you going to talk to your precious Lauren, Alex?" Destorm would sneer. Alex would pause. "Yeah, maybe I will." He says. After a couple of minutes, Alex stays quiet.

In the meantime, Destorm and Gabbie talked to each other, while Tim and Justine try to make amends, but soon start arguing once more. 

The year goes fairly the same. Arguing, trying to make amends, The Collector, and conversations. They all wonder who is the next to join them and if they're a friend or an enemy. 

* * *

The Collector waltz's out with her wheelbarrow, after a year and a couple of hours. Besides a couple of small conversations. "You guys know what this means!" She'd say, happily. "Another person," Justine says. 

"Wait, Alex. How did you die?" Tana asked. "I got stabbed in the chest with a knife," Alex replies. "I can't believe we didn't ask you since now." Tim would say. The Collector would roll her wheelbarrow towards the entrance. 

"I think you all will have a laughable time now, that this person is coming." The Collector says. "Who do you think it is?" Justine asks. "Don't know." They all reply. A couple of minutes pass until The Collector comes back.

The museum becomes darker, as a disco ball drops down, spinning. Disco music starts playing as The Collector stops. "Ladies and gentlemen.." The Collector would start. Techno music would start playing, mixing along with the disco music.

"Please welcome!" Drum roll music would also start playing with more random instruments. 

"It's COLLEEN BALLINGER!" Cheering sounds would play, as the disco music would continue, along with the ball would continue spinning. The techno music would stop, along with the random instruments.

"Colleen?" Everyone would think, shocked. The Collector would wheelbarrow Colleen into his room. "I'm leaving the music on for you guys, don't you just love disco music?" She'd say, laughing. 

"I can't believe Colleen is here." Tana would say. "Yeah, shocking." Destorm replies. "I wonder how she died, maybe she can join our club, Gabbie." Justine would say, joking. "Love her outfit though."

After a few minutes, the door of a room opens.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just based on the Escape the Night Season 4 teaser when all the dead guests are in their "Exhibits". It's just if the guests could communicate with each other telepathically, and some Collector stuff. By the time I finish this, Season 4 Episode 1 has probably come out, so this may not be accurate, but who cares, lol.

Colleen stands, panicked. She knows that Rosanna, Nikita, and Joey voted for her, she just doesn't know who to vote for herself. She scans across the two rows of tarot cards. Colleen decides to vote for Rosanna.

Colleen walks back to the group, as the card choosing starts. Calliope draws a card, then turns it. "The Disco Dancer." I freeze. "Please don't do this guys please. The group grabs Colleen and starts pushing her to the maiden.

"PLEASE, GUYS STOP PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME PLEASE!" The group closes the door of the iron maiden on Colleen, as they hear her bloodcurdling scream. Safiya covers her ears, blocking out the scream. 

The now cleansed Nightkiller Doll comes out. Colleen stands, in pain from the spikes in her arteries and main ones. It was only a couple more minutes until she died from bleeding out. She knew she was going to get back at Joey. But she didn't know-how.

* * *

When Colleen gets encased into the glass chamber, everyone fangirls."Oh my god, it's Colleen!" They'd say. Colleen would laugh. "Why thanks guys!" she says. "Hey, Colleen." Destorm says. "Wanna fangirl on me?"

"Tempting offer, but no thanks." She says. "OHHH REJECTED!" Alex says. "Shut up, Alex." Destorm replies. Destorm, however, keeps trying. "How about marriage?" He asks. Colleen pauses for a moment, as if thinking.

"Still no," Colleen replies. "DOUBLE REJECTIOOON!" Alex says, laughing. "Oh my god, Alex. Shut up!" Destorm says. "How about no," Alex replies. Alex and Destorm once again start arguing, while Justine asks Colleen some questions.

"How did you die, Colleen?" Justine asks. Colleen stays quiet for a moment as if she doesn't want to talk about it. "It's fine if you don't want to tell me," Justine says. "I got placed into an iron maiden and impaled by spikes." She'd say.

"Oh, brutal," Justine says. "That reminds me, Gabbie!" Gabbie joins in their conversation, trying to ignore Alex and Destorm's bickering. "What is it, Justine?" she asks. "Colleen here got put in an iron maiden."

"Oh my gosh, you got a brutal death too!" Gabbie says, seeming a bit too excited to Colleen. "Is that a good thing?.." Colleen asks. "No, not really. But Justine and I also got brutal deaths." Gabbie says.

"Really? How did you guys die?" Colleen asks. "Well, I got buried alive by mostly everyone, and Timothy here was the main person who wanted me dead." Tim barges in. "I had a good reasoning!" Then leaves the conversation.

"Why did he want you dead, Justine?" Colleen asked. "He thinks I killed his friend Andrea, but I told her not to pick me because I'm stupid. So I got blamed for being in league with the evil and got buried alive." Justine says.

"Wow. How did you die, Gabbie?" Colleen asks. "I got my heart ripped out by a Promethean, isn't that nice?" Gabbie says. "Holy crap, that is brutal," Colleen says. "But basically, Gabbie and I started a club and we're adding people who have brutal deaths," Justine says. "You want in?"

"Yeah, sure," Colleen says. "Alright, cool!" Gabbie says. "Also, the orbs at our feet are like cellphones so you can call people here and in the storage room in private. But you can only use it once every 24 hours."

"Good to know," Colleen replies. Tim thinks, wondering what to do. He suddenly remembers he hasn't even thought about calling Andrea. Tim thinks of Andrea and waits for her to pick up. "Hello?" a voice would say in Tim's thoughts.

"Andrea!" Tim says, excited. "Hello, Tim," Andrea says. "How are you?" He asks. "Great." "I'm sorry that Justine killed you," Tim says. "Tim, she didn't kill me. She was against Eva, she didn't stand a chance." Andrea says.

"She could've tried then." He says. "She did Tim. I was standing there watching her trying to do it," says Andrea. "She talked trash about you though when she came back.." "I'm not one to hold grudges, Timothy," says Andrea.

"Just forgive Justine. I probably know deep down she's sorry for failing., but it's better if you two forgive each other. If you guys keep fighting, it's not going to be pleasant for the others." Andrea says.

"I suppose. I'm the one who usually brings it up too." Tim says. "I'll do it after the call. So, can you guys move or.." Andrea doesn't talk for a moment. "Does it look like I can move?" she asks. "No, because I can't see you." Tim would say, then laugh.

Timothy would hear Lauren in the call, muffled, but still a little audible. "I've been on this couch for 2 years." "Oh, that sucks. Justine was the first one here in the museum area, so she's uncomfortable too." Tim says.

"Yeah, but I was the first one here out of everyone, all to be plopped into a storage room," Andrea says. "At least it's clean though." "Yeah, The Collector ladylikes keeping the museum place clean," Tim says.

"Well, I'm going to make amends with Justine now. I'll talk to you later, Andrea. Sorry for not calling you when I first found out." Tim says. "It's already, Tim. I'll talk to you later." Andrea says, and everyone's voices come back.

"Oh, Tim. You're back." Tana says. "You calling someone?" "Yeah, it was Andrea. Listen, I need to talk to Justine." Tim says. Justine would barge into the conversation. "I heard my name, what is it, Tim?" Justine asked.

Tim pauses for a moment. 

"I'm sorry for accusing you," Tim says. "I talked to Andrea on the phone, and she said to forgive you and gave good points. Now, I'm truly sorry, but if you don't accept my apology, I'm fine with it because I did things that weren't good." Tim says.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, Tim." Justine starts. "I'm sorry for talking bad about Andrea. I was just under so much stress from failing to save Andrea so I just.." Justine stops. "It's okay, Justine," Tim says. "So, are we cool?" Justine asks.

Tim stops as if thinking. "Yeah, we're cool," He says. "Alright, cool. Now we just need to wait for Alex and Destorm to make up." Justine says. Alex and Destorm would still be arguing until The Collector would come out.

Everyone would be silent, except Colleen. "Bitch, this man looks hideous." Everyone would laugh, as the Collector would cough. "That's not very nice of you Colleen I gave you hospitality and some friend to talk to, but I'm glad you all are getting along, and that Justine and Tim made up." The Collector started.

"But now I just need Alex and Destorm to make up. So anyway, the last person is about to arrive soon and join you guys. I want you all to be prepared for who it is. Because as people say these days, you might be SHOOK." 

"But they're not coming now, but in a couple of minutes, so be prepared." The Collector says, disappearing into her room. 

It stays silent for a bit, then Alex breaks the silence. "Colleen, who do you think it is?" He asks. "It's either Safiya, Ro, Nikita, Manny, or Joey," Colleen says. "Well, it can't be Safiya. She got wheelbarrowed into the storage room, remember?" Tana says.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, forgot." Colleen replies. "Then that leaves Rosanna, Manny, Nikita, and Joey." Destorm says. "Ro's there? I don't want her to be here.." Justine says sadly. "But then again, The Collector said they would be joining us so I wouldn't mind Ro."

The Collector walks towards the entrance, wheelbarrow in hand. As always, the drum roll music would start with the random instruments. "Ladies and gentlemen.." The Collector starts, walking back towards them.

Coleen, however, notices something. The person in the wheelbarrow was wearing a yellow beret hat with a forest green coat. The person was also wearing yellow leggings, a light blue dress under the jacket and platform oxfords.

"Guys, it's Ro," Colleen said to everyone. Everyone began freaking out how such a cinnamon roll like her would end up here. 

"I see you guessed who it is already, Colleen. And you're correct. But I'll introduce her in anyways." The Collector says as the drum roll and random instruments would get more intense. 

"It's Rosanna Pansino!" The Collector says, doing jazz hands.

The music would stop, along with the drum roll as a fake clapping soundtrack plays.


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just based on the Escape the Night Season 4 teaser when all the dead guests are in their "Exhibits". It's just if the guests could communicate with each other telepathically, and some Collector stuff. By the time I finish this, Season 4 Episode 1 has probably come out, so this may not be accurate, but who cares, lol.

Rosanna puked as the rest of her friends edged closer to the finishing line. She was the only one left at the first stage. "Baby steps!" Ro heard Matt's voice say. Ro watched as Manny reached the line. She placed her cup down at the table and looked at Matt.

"You've been the best friend I could've asked for," Matt said. "I love you," Ro said back. "I love you too, I'll miss you." The witches walked up to Ro and grabbed her. "There's nothing we can do," Calliope said.

"Be brave, Ro!" Matt shouted as Ro was placed on the witches altar. She closed her eyes, as she braced for the impact of the knives. Rosanna remembers the memories she did in her life. Her playing with her sister and peeing herself in the hallway.

Going on morning walks with Cookie, hanging out with Matt, Justine, and the rest of her friends. Ro smiles a little, and the knives plunge down onto her body, leaving her in a quick pain, and then it all faded into darkness.

* * *

Ro found herself standing on a wheelbarrow. She felt herself being rolled somewhere, hearing gasps and murmurs. After awhile, Ro heard a door close behind her. She felt hands touch her body, and lay her on the table.

"What the heck is going on?" she thought. "I'm dressing you up." a voice said. Ro felt hands touch her body once more, taking off her clothes. "So small.. but you'll do." The voice said once more. 

She felt another piece of clothing being put on her. Gloves went on her hands, and a tiny hat on her head. "So petite. But pretty too." The voice said. "Your hair is fine too. I guess you're finished." Rosanna felt herself being stood up.

The Collector would lift Ro up. "Time to meet your friends." The voice said. Ro was carried to a platform with a crystal ball, next to Justine.

She was then encased with a glass chamber, and voices rushed to her head. "Oh my god, Ro! What are you doing here?" A voice asked. It was no doubt it belonged to Justine. "Oh my god, Justine! What is this place?" Ro asked, panicked. 

"It's okay, Ro," Justine says. "We're in some sort of museum, and we're the pieces of art." "That's.. creepy," Rosanna says. "Yeah, it is. I've been here for a while kinda lonely here, but now you're here!" Justine says.

"Is that why you mysteriously disappeared?" Rosanna asked. "Yeah.. it was," Justine said. Everyone stayed silent for a bit. "How long am I going to be here?" Ro asked. "Justine and I have been here for about 3 years," Tim says.

"3 YEARS?" Ro asked, shocked. "Yup," Justine says. "Ro, how did you die?" A voice that belonged to Colleen said. "I-I.." Ro says stuttering. "It's fine if you don't want to say." Gabbie says. "I got stabbed in three places by witches," Ro says.

"Ouch," Alex says. "I only got stabbed in the chest." After a while, they all start chatting with each other as usual. Another fight breaks out with Destorm and Alex, also the usual. "Do they do this every day?" Ro asked. 

"Eyup," Colleen replies. "You killed Lauren, Destorm!" Alex shouted. "I did not!" Destorm shouted back. "But even if I did, I wouldn't care! Because one of us would've died anyway!" Gabbie would burst into their conversation.

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP? WE'RE ALL DEAD AND YOU CAN JUST CALL LAUREN ON THE PHONE ORB THINGY, ALEX, JEEZ!" Gabbie shouted at both of them. They all would stay silent. "Well, that fixes things," Tim says.

"I miss Cookie," Ro says. "I miss Matty," Justine says. "Well, we all miss some things," Tana says, sighing. "I'm still shocked that Joey is what caused all of us to be here," Colleen says. "You went hard on him, Colleen," Ro says. "Yeah, I guess I did," Colleen replies.

"Also, Colleen?" Ro asked. "What is it?" "I'm sorry for voting for you.." Ro says. Colleen stays quiet for a moment but then laughs. "It's fine, Ro! We're both dead now. But I'm still a bit salty that Joey lied to us." Colleen replies.

"Don't you mean salteh?" Ro asks, then laughs. Ever since Ro joined, everyone was talking more and laughing more. They felt as if they weren't dead and we're alive. But they knew for the matter of the fact that they were dead.

"This Collector dude or lady must have a weird fetish to keep us here. Either that, or we're going to be a part of something.." Ro says. "Well, his or her patrons are going to be coming and look at well us," Alex says.

"Yeah, it's perverted af," Tana replies. "Or we could be a part of something else, you never know." Destorm says. "You guys ever wonder if you're going to leave this place?" Ro asks. "I don't know. I started losing hope because it's been 3 years." Tim says.

The Collector then walks out. "Oh, this is going to be great," Colleen mutters. "Yes, it is, Colleen." The Collector replies. "You all are going to be moved!" The Collector says happily. "What?" Everyone thought.

"Yeah, I've decided to put all of y'all's outside because I just feel like it." The Collector says. "Also, Ro. I'm going to be giving you a coat because you might be cold, sweetie." "Uh, thank you?" Ro says, uncertain.

One by one, The Collector lifts them up, placing them outside. "Well.. this doesn't seem like a museum anymore," Alex says. "You can say that again." Destorm replies. "Hey, you guys actually agreed on something!" Tana says.

"Shut up, Tana." Both Destorm and Alex said. "Well, jeez. Do you guys always forget that I have finger guns? PEW PEW!" Tana says. "Talk about aggressive, Tana," said Gabbie. "But aren't those fake?" Colleen asked.

Tana stayed quiet for a bit. "Uh... Yes?" Ro laughed. As they began talking again, they suddenly hear footsteps approaching them. "Uh, guys. What the hell is that?" Gabbie asked. They all stopped talking and tried to listen.

"You think it's that perv Collector?" Tana asked. "Could be, but I have no clue," Justine replies. "So you do agree with me that he's a perv!" Tana says. "Uh, forget that. We have to figure out whose coming towards us." Tim says.

Joey Graceffa comes out holding a torch and looks at the people he killed. "OH HELL NAH. IT'S JOEY!" Colleen says. "Oh my gosh, it's Joey!" Ro says. "Joey?!" Justine says, shocked. "How did he even find us?" Gabbie asked.

"Looks like he has a new look," Timothy says. Another person comes out, seemingly following Joey. "Is that Bretman Rock?" Tana asked. "Oh my god, it is," Alex replies. "You know who Bretman Rock is?" Destorm asked. 

"Yeah" Alex replies. "You guys can hold grudges for a long time. Even Timothy and Justine made up!" Gabbie says. Joey walks over towards a batch yellow glowing stone. "Uh, what's he doing?" Ro asked.

Joey picks up and axe. "This ain't going to be good!" Alex shouts as Joey plunges the axe down onto the stones. The glass chambers shattered, as the axe falls to the ground. Justine gets out of her pose and looks around.

"Holy hell!" Justine says, being able to move. "It feels so good to move again!" Justine says happily. She blinked her eyes rapidly too. "Irritation of the eyes, gone!" Timothy looks at Joey and Bretman, shocked.

"Joey, oh my gosh, I'm glad you saved us! Even though I just got here!" Ro says. "Yeah, I'm here to save you guys," Joey replies. "Save us? You killed us!" Colleen says. "I didn't mean to!" Joey replies. 

Ro whispers to Justine. "This is going to be crazy." Justine nods, watching them argue. "Great, we have another argument to settle," Tana says. "At least we don't have three." Gabbie says, looking at Tim and Justine.

"We have to stop arguing, Colleen. I need you guys to follow me, and then I'll explain everything." Joey says, starting to walk. "Come on, guys!" Alex says, running towards Joey. The rest of the group follows, talking to each other.

"I wonder where we're going." Gabbie says to Tana. "I have no clue, but at least I'm out of that stupid pose," Tana replies. They walk into a house, and Joey plops onto a couch. 

"I guess I need to explain some things," Joey says.


	8. Part 7 Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just based on the Escape the Night Season 4 teaser when all the dead guests are in their "Exhibits". It's just if the guests could communicate with each other telepathically, and some Collector stuff. By the time I finish this, Season 4 Episode 1 has probably come out, so this may not be accurate, but who cares, lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than the other parts.

As Joey plunges the axe down to the yellow stones, the glass chambers break. Everyone hops off the pedestals and stretches. "OH MY GOD, WE'RE FINALLY FREE!" Tim says. "Yeah, except this bitch Joey is here!" Colleen says.

"WOOO! I'M FREE AFTER THREE YEARS!" Justine says, shouting. "Justine, shh! The Collector perv could come back!" Tana says. "Tana, just shut up! The Collector isn't a perv!" Destorm says. "Man, you were even more annoying than you were at the party."

"Ouch," Ro says. Justine would be dancing it out, happy to be moving again. "Uh, Justine, are you okay?" Gabbie asked. "NOPE! I'M NEVER OKAY!" Justine replies. "Justine, honey... I think you need to calm down." Colleen replies.

Justine stops dancing and stands still. "You know, I've contained a lot of anger during my three years being trapped in that glass coffin thing." Justine starts. "Uh, guys. Run! Justine is about to become iJustine!" Ro says. 

Everyone scatters away, trying to avoid Justine. "I literally just saved you though!" Joey says. Justine then draws a hidden sniper rifle from her sleeves and begins her massacre as she mega evolves into iJustine.

iJustine looks through her sniper rifle scope, and headshots Joey. iJustine devolves back into Justine and shoves the sniper rifle back into her sleeve. "ALRIGHT GUYS, JUSTINE IS BACK. LET'S GO BITCHES!"

Justine says as she leaves the house. "Is it safe?" Colleen asks Ro. "Yeah, I think so," Ro replies, as they both run away. Justine takes out her handgun and shoots Colleen.

"WOO! COMBO BREAKER" Justine said. Justine would continue to do this until everyone was dead except Ro. Their blood turned into puddles as Justine yawned. The Collector would walk back to the shattered glass.

"Uh, where did everyone go! I was going to drink my cocoa and talk to them!" The Collector says, sipping the hot coco. Justine would take out her sniper rifle, and look through the scope. She'd headshot the Collector, as her body falls to the floor. 

"Alright, I'm out of here, bitches! I need the new generation of iPhone!" Justine says, leaving the realm with her sniper rifle and handgun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I did this >.>


	9. Part 7 Alternate Ending #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just based on the Escape the Night Season 4 teaser when all the dead guests are in their "Exhibits". It's just if the guests could communicate with each other telepathically, and some Collector stuff. By the time I finish this, Season 4 Episode 1 has probably come out, so this may not be accurate, but who cares, lol.

As Joey plunges the axe down to the yellow stones, the glass chambers break. Everyone hops off the pedestals and stretches. "OH MY GOD, WE'RE FINALLY FREE!" Tim says. "Yeah, except this bitch Joey is here!" Colleen says.

"I'm free! I can move and slap some bitches!" Tana says happily. "Uh.." Destorm says. "And I'm totally not referring to Destorm and Alex!" Tana says. Alex and Destorm look at each other and take off. 

"OH NO BITCHES, GET BACK HERE!" Tana says, running after them. "This won't end well," Justine says. "Uhh... Should we just leave before we're next?" Tim asked. "I never thought this would happen when I freed you guys!" Joey said.

Ro looked around. "Maybe she will calm down by the time she comes back to us." "Yeah, I'm starting to get worried about Destorm and Alex." Gabbie says. After a few minutes, Tana comes back with a seemingly knocked out Alex and Destorm.

"Oh my gosh, did you kill them?" Colleen says, shocked at the bodies. "Maybe," Tana replies, dropping the bodies. "Uh, guys. I think we should leave." Tim says. "We can't!" Joey says. "Guys! I just needed my revenge on these two!" Tana said.

Everyone runs into the house, leaving Tana all by herself with Alex and Destorm. She looked at the bodies one last time, stepped on them, and followed the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tana getting her revenge on Alex and Destorm lolololololololol


End file.
